Overlaminate label assemblies in the past have been very difficult to manufacture, inconvenient to use and troublesome to install. Additionally, their use or availability in sizes compatible with small handheld printers is virtually non-existent.
The label assembly offered by Brady Corporation similar to expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,234 may be compatible with small handheld printers, but the manufacturing process is difficult and expensive, while application of the label and transparent cover sheet is complex.
Therefore, a simple, inexpensive and easily manipulated label assembly is desired and improvement in the art of overlaminate label assembly is needed.